Story about The Shepard
by Ninaeva
Summary: fem!Shep/Miri romance through the eyes of a minor character... one-shot continuation of my Alex Shepard's story


"Tell me another story about The Shepard." A child pleaded to the old woman, sitting next to its bed.

The woman chuckled "Alright, one more. But it will be a short one, since it's past time for sleeping. We don't want your mother to get mad at us both, now do we?"

Little boy, no more than 9 years old, with short, spiky, raven hair and brilliant green eyes, first vigorously nodded, and then shook his head.

"So let's see…" Woman began, pausing to think how to tell the next story to the eager little boy watching her intently from the bed.

**0000000000000000000**

First time Hannah Shepard met Miranda Lawson, all she knew about the raven-haired biotic was that she was the one responsible for bringing her her baby back.

That's why, when she later found out that her daughter was dating the said biotic, she accepted the news with mixed feelings, happy for her daughter, yet saddened at the thought that she'll never be a grandmother.

Watching them interact during that one month after they destroyed the Collectors and before Alexandra's arrest, filled her heart with joy, though.

Of course, she wasn't with them personally, but whenever she managed to get a call through to Alex, Miranda wasn't far away, piping in their conversations with smart remarks and jabs, making Alex blush and smile and just feel so carefree, the way Hannah hadn't seen her in a long time.

One memory in particular brought a smile on her face.

**0000000000000000000**

"Hey mom, what's up?" Alex said with a smile as she accepted the call in her room.

"Hello sweetie, how are you? Have your injuries healed? I heard from Hackett that you were on a mission in Batarian space, and there were reports of a Mass Relay exploding in the Bahak system." Hannah said with a concern in her voice.

"Yeah, that was…" Alex turned to look at Miranda, who just exited from the shower, wrapped only in towel.

When she saw that Alex was on a video chat with her mother, Miranda let out a squeak and hurried to get out of the camera range.

"Alexandra Cira Shepard!" Miranda screamed, probably blushing, as Hannah chuckled, and Alex nervously scratched her neck.

"Yes dear?" She asked weakly.

It seemed that Miranda used the same tactic like Hannah, when she was pissed at Alex.

"You could have warned me about the call, so I wouldn't be half-naked in front of your mother!" Miranda hissed.

"Yes dear." Alex nodded, smiling at Miranda, before a pillow slammed into her face, knocking her over, as it seemed to have been propelled by the biotic force.

Hannah had to cover her face with her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud, but a few chuckles still escaped her.

Alex picked herself up quickly with a grin on her face, raising one finger to her mother, signalizing 'wait 1 minute', before she disappeared from the screen.

"What are you…? Shepard. No. Shepard!" Hannah heard Miranda's worried tone, and then there was a squeal, then a grunt, something creaking, probably the bed, and then laughter.

After a minute, laughter died down, but Hannah could hear whispering in the background.

Few minutes later, a very disheveled Alex returned, smiling smugly at whatever happened off screen.

"Sorry about that, mom. I had to show my XO that she can't just go around throwing pillows at her superior officer."

At that, another pillow came flying, but Alex managed to catch this one with her own biotics, and throw it back at Miranda. Hannah though that she heard an 'eep!' escape from the surprised XO, but wasn't really sure.

Hannah smiled at her daughter "That's quite alright, sweetie. I just wanted to see how you are feeling, and since I can see that you are in good hands, I should be going. We are docking on the Citadel soon, and Anderson wanted to talk to me as soon as we dock."

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, he didn't want to say anything in case the messages were intercepted, but I think it's serious." Hannah said in solemn tone.

"OK, well, if there is anything I can do, let me know."

Hannah nodded.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Shepard out."

**000000000000000000000**

''So, you see, Lex, your mother was the only one who could help the great Commander Shepard in her fight to save the galaxy, since without her, the Commander would have failed, and all that we know, wouldn't have been here today. She kept her on track, when everything seemed dark.'' Hannah Shepard said, smiling at her grandson.

''Not even you, granny?'' The boy asked, awed by the importance of his mother's role in saving the galaxy.

''Not even me, or you, or anyone else for that matter.''

''But where is the Shepard now?'' Lex asked, confused by the disappearance of his favorite hero.

''Who knows, child. Some say that she died saving us, others say that she is hiding.''

''But what do you say?''

''I say, she is somewhere among the stars, fighting to keep us safe, watching us, watching you with pride.''

There was a silence between them, as Lex's young mind was trying to process the new information, and Hannah was lost in memory of her daughter.

"Now, what are you two doing up so late?" An amused voice asked from the doorway.

"Mommy! Granny was just telling me stories about Shepard! And you were in them too!" An excited Lex shot up from his bed and tried to tackle his mother's leg, but Miranda caught him and lifted him in her arms, bringing him back to bed, as Hannah smiled at them. Miranda's stern expression changed into a softer one.

"Oh, really? What could have I possibly been doing there?" She asked, shooting an amused look at Hannah, who shrugged her shoulders, as Miranda lowered her son into the bed.

"Saving the Shepard, of course!" The boy exclaimed, as she tucked him in. Miranda smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"I think that she was the one who saved me, baby. And not just from the Reapers."

"Oh! How? Will you tell me a story about that?" Lex asked, awed, hoping for more stories tonight.

"I will." A huge grin threatened to split the young boys face "But, some other time. Now it's sleeping time." The grin fell off his face, replaced by the pout.

Miranda chuckled "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, so you can hear some more stories." She winked at him, and a smile returned to his face.

Miranda and Hannah exited the young boy's room, turning off the lights before closing the door.

"He is just like her when she was his age, you know that?" Hannah asked Miranda, a sad smile on her face.

Miranda shook her head, smiling sadly as she looked at the closed door. Hannah put her arm around Miranda's shoulder.

"I know, sweetie, I miss her too." With that, Miranda broke down, as she turned around, sobbing on Hannah's shoulder. The older woman patted her back, unable to hold her own tears from spilling.

* * *

_**A/N:** This is a short one-shot for a competition on deviantArt. The characters from the begining are, as you probably figured it out, Hannah and Lex Shepard. Alexander 'Lex' Shepard is genetically created son of Miranda Lawson and Alexandra 'Cira' Shepard, using Miranda's and Shepard's DNA cells. Miranda created him some 6 years after the Reaper War. She had to use the cells she froze after the disaster on Lazarus Station, from Shepard, since in this story, Shepard didn't survive the war._


End file.
